<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PreCure of the Mysterious Rabbit Garden! by Ind33d33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138204">PreCure of the Mysterious Rabbit Garden!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ind33d33/pseuds/Ind33d33'>Ind33d33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mario - Fandom, Mysterious Rabbit Garden, Sumikko gurashi, precure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Friendship, M/M, slight romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ind33d33/pseuds/Ind33d33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario starts his first adventure as the PreCure guardian of the Strawberry Kingdom, after Berry and Cherry pose a threat to the Mysterious Rabbit Garden. What do Berry and Cherry have planned for him and the garden?..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mario x self insert (me)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My New Adventure? Already?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“..*ahem*, May I be of service?..”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mario! Mario!”</p><p>Two little voices called, as they ran into the guest room. Mario was sleeping until he heard the two siblings.</p><p>“Tommy? Dandy?..whats wrong?..” Mario asked</p><p>“Big brother needs ya!” Tommy said</p><p>“Its happened??”</p><p>“Yup, ‘fraid so..” She replied</p><p>Dandy and Tommy led Mario downstairs, towards the ballroom, where their big brother, the Strawberry King, was waiting</p><p>Mario couldnt tell what exactly had happened, but the closer he got, the more he felt a dark, negative aura from the room</p><p>“Mario! Thank goodness!! Im afraid to say your time has come!”</p><p>“To be the PreCure..right?”</p><p>“Yes, correct!..I hope your prepared..”</p><p>“What those two did..it must have been really bad..I could feel their powers from here..”</p><p>“Mm, yes, indeed..we must get you to the world they inflicted as quick as possible! Before it gets any worse!”</p><p>Mario and the King walk towards a large, heart shaped door. A dark aura could be seen around it, it was powerful, almost too much to bear for poor Mario..</p><p>“This door..its the portal to all the worlds I rule, it will take you to wherever the two demons have gone. Your prepared, I hope?”</p><p>“Always!..” Mario said..though he felt uncertain. Was he really?..no time, he cant be like this. This world and its happiness is in his hands!..just his..</p><p>“Perfect! Since Ive granted you your new title, you have the ability to open and enter the door! I wish you the greatest luck!”</p><p>Mario nodded, as he opened the large door. It was a little heavy..</p><p>The King and his siblings wished their goodbyes, as their hero stepped through the door..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hes clumsy”</p><p>“Clumsy”</p><p>“Hush, hush now! Hes a guest! I will not tolerate those kinds of words in my garden!”</p><p>Mario heard three voices. He felt light, soft petals and grass beneath him. Oh no, he must have fallen! That door...if only it understood how unprepared he felt..</p><p>“..oh! Thank goodness! Your awake!..ahem, may I be of service?..” A small, marshmallow shaped rabbit with a blue tux...or is that just his fur color? And a royal blue bow spoke</p><p>“H...huh?..”</p><p>“Oh dear me, you must be quiet confused. I am the Rabbit Master, I tend to my garden here, and you, as a guest, are most welcome here”</p><p>“I dont want any more clutter” another marshmallow shaped thing said, though it wasnt a rabbit it certainly was dressed like one. It had a tiny cynical voice</p><p>“Hush now!! I dont like rude people in my garden!”</p><p>“What if that guy’s rude”</p><p>After such a fall, Mario couldnt quiet comprehend what they were saying..his head hurt..</p><p>“Heggh…”</p><p>“Oh, I may have to call my butlers in training..Hitomi! Genki! Bon!”</p><p>Three small rabbits scurried over</p><p>“Yes, Rabbit Master?” Hitomi said</p><p>“Please help me aid this man. Hes been hurt..”</p><p>“Ok!” Genki replied</p><p>“You! You will help us as well, for saying such awful things to this poor guest of ours!”</p><p>“Fine..” the Tapioca said</p><p>With their strength, they were able yo just barely get Mario to a room in the Rabbit Master’s mansion</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mario’s headache finally left him. He sat up, finding the Rabbit Master and his three butlers waiting for him with tea</p><p>“Oh..where am I?..”</p><p>“We’re happy your awake, Mister!” Genki said</p><p>“Yes, we are glad indeed! Anyhoo, your in my wondrous garden!..er, well, you could say your in the garden’s mansion now! Would you like anything to drink?”</p><p>“Er, well….oh no!! I dont have time to be hurt!! How do I even know I landed in the right place??...”</p><p>“Deary me, you seem rushed. Was there something to attend to?”</p><p>“Yeah, its incredibly important!..and now..hggg those demons might have done more damage!...”</p><p>“D-demons??..” Hitomi questioned frightfully</p><p>“Yeah, at least I think thats what they are..a-anyway, thank you for helping me, but I cant stay mich longer! Daylight’s burning and so is a world!”</p><p>He was about to head out the door, when..</p><p>“...wait…”</p><p>“Hm? Is something the matter?”</p><p>“...something feels off….it feels...dark…”</p><p>“What could you be..referring to?..”</p><p>“I-its not those scary demons you talked about, c-correct?..” a frightened Hitomi asked</p><p>Mario was afraid to answer, because he knew Hitomi was right. This was the same aura from the door! He was in the right kingdom!..but that means..</p><p>Suddenly, the mansion began to shake, and lift higher and higher into the air. The darkness was stronger than ever. What was happening?!...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A group of animals the same shape as the Rabbit Master sat, huddled together in fear as they watched their friend’s house lift into the air. What was tgat strange aura around it?..</p><p>“Oh no..and we just found them again, too!..who would do this?...” a white bear said in sorrow</p><p>“Th-this is making me nervous..” a cat said</p><p>“RABBIT MASTEEEEER!!!” A lizard shaped creature called, in tears</p><p>Back in the house, the rabbits were panicked, while Mario tried his best to stay calm and try to figure out where those demons were. Soon, laughter could be heard. Peering through a window, Mario found them. The two demons! They were small, and rather cute looking, but still a little annoying to look at at the same time..</p><p>“Well, well, well! Its our new rival!” The pink one said, letting out more of her echoing laugh</p><p>“Man, they picked THAT guy? Sheesh, how desperate were they, honestly!” The grey one said, with a smirk</p><p>“Hey! Dont talk about my friends like that! This is all your fault!” Mario retorted</p><p>“Who are these nuisances?!” Rabbit Master questioned</p><p>“I dont know..but I think theyre the reason i'm here! Remember when I said I had a world to save?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Well, looks like its yours I have to save!”</p><p>“Oh dear, we never knew we would be in a predicament like this!..we apologize!”</p><p>“Dont blame yourself, these guys came out of no where”</p><p>“Well, DUH!! We dont just announce we’re gonna destroy the happiness and love of a world!” The pink demon said</p><p>“Your dark aura sure did..” Mario talked back, annoyed</p><p>“HEY!! Watch your mouth or we’ll flip this house!!” The grey argued</p><p>“W-whats with you guys?!”</p><p>“Whats with you? Whats so special about all this..bleck?” The pink one asked</p><p>“This is Rabbit Master’s home! You cant do this! I know why your here, and Im not going to let you take away the things that make others happy!”</p><p>The Rabbit Master and his butlers watched in awe, in happiness that his guest had come to protect him and his friends, even though he didnt even seem aware of this world until now, he still cared about it.</p><p>The animals on the ground, on the other hand, couldnt tell what was happening. They heard Mario’s voice but could barely see him and the rabbits. What was happening?..</p><p>“Whatever, house flipping time!” The grey demon cheered</p><p>“NO!!”</p><p>“Deary me!! My family’s mansion! It will be destroyed! All the time and care and memories, smashed! Whatever shall I do?!”</p><p>“..stay there!” Mario ordered. He rab downstairs and went to the chimney. Slowly but surely, he climbed it up to the roof of the house</p><p>“I wont let them get away with this..Rabbit Master cares about this mansion! I cant see him watch it go!!”</p><p>He ran off the roof, and caught the two demons while falling</p><p>“ERPH- hey, let go, you jerk!!” The pink one protested</p><p>“We’re gonna fall!! Let us go!!” The gray one yelled</p><p>“I dont care, you guys are gonna learn how it feels to have something you love be destroyed, just like how Rabbit Master would have felt!”</p><p>What he didnt think about was that the Takt that the pink one was holding was being waved back and forth by her, causing the mansion to spin round and round</p><p>“W-wait, whos that falling?!” The white bear panicked</p><p>“Hes gonna falll!!” The lizard said, still in tears</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you crazy?! Let go already!!” The grey demon squeaked</p><p>“Never! Youve done enough!! You threatening innocent people..why do you have to do these things?! I dont care what happens to me at this point! Rabbit Master..his training butlers..they helped me..Im going to return the favor!”</p><p>Suddenly, a blinding glow came from Mario’s heart. It was warm, it was nice to feel a kind aura for once..the light flew above Mario, letting him float while the two demons continued to fall. The light shined brighter before diming, revealing a strange, small trinket, A tiny wand like trinket, with a rabbits head on it, and a bush of beautiful flowers on the end of it. Rabbits and Tapiocas with their rabbit costumes were engraved on the staff part of it. He knew in his heart what he had to do with it</p><p> </p><p>•*.~ “ Fluffy sweets of joy, cotton tails of light! “ ~.*•<br/>
•*.~ “ Mysterious Garden, allow me to serve you! “ ~.*•<br/>
•*.~ “ In this battle of dark and bright! “ ~.*•</p><p> </p><p>The group of animals witnessed Mario’s outfit had transformed into a beautiful dress of rabbit shaped sweets, Tapiocas and flowers. The wand was now normal sized instead of the size of a tiny doll’s wand</p><p>“Its pretty...how did he do that?..” the cat asked</p><p> </p><p>“I dont know!..” the white bear answered</p><p> </p><p>Mario stood still for a bit, uncertain of what just happened and why the wand was now his size, but he had no time to think, he would have to follow his heart and protect Rabbit Master’s precious mansion!</p><p>“Owies..” the grey demon said after falling</p><p>“UGHH!! That guy’s gonna pay!!..wha- where is he?” The pink demon questioned</p><p>“Over here!!”</p><p>The demons turn, surprised</p><p>“Hey, since when does falling give you a new look?”</p><p>“No time for talkin’ about outfits! Lets get that guy!!” The grey demon screeched</p><p>“Alright, lets see if you can!” Mario said</p><p>The pink demon raises her Takt, lowering the house back to its spot. The grey demon gets out an old, tattered spell book, preparing to fight. The animals and dizzied rabbits watch in anticipation, wishing they could do more</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the power of hope and determination strengthened by the wand, Mario felt like he was finally prepared to face on the demons. The pink one releases a shower of dark orbs</p><p>“Lets see if your ready for this! AAAAaahahahaha!!”</p><p>Mario was quick, but couldnt dodge them by running for long, there were too many. Impulsively, he used the wand to create a shield shaped like a rabbits head. Hr was surprised, but relieved, and soon released the shield, sending to speeding towards the demons.</p><p>“YEOOW!!”</p><p>“OWCH!!”</p><p>“Give up, demons! This isnt right!”</p><p>“Dont tell us what to do, old man!!” The grey demon snapped, stealing the pink demon’s Takt and sending three ghosts towards Mario</p><p>Mario leaps, higher than he remembers being able to. Must be the wand! He stomps on each of the ghost, before stomping on the grey demon</p><p>“GAAAHHG!! Thats it! We’re outta here! Come on, Cherry!!”</p><p>“Ughh, but I cant barely move, my head hurrrts!!”</p><p>“Whatever! Smell ya later, losers!”</p><p>And like that, the demons leave. The effect of the wand wore off, returning Mario to his original form</p><p>“Oh..guess it doesnt last..wait, Rabbit Master!! He might be hurt!”</p><p>“You..know who Rabbit Master is?..”</p><p>Mario looks to see the cat, somewhat hiding behind his friends, holding some sort of grass looking creature</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so thats how..” a green penguin-like creature said</p><p>“Indeed, I am forever grateful we have crossed paths, our mansion would have been lost to those meddling demons!”</p><p>“Aw, it wasnt that much..I guess this is just what its like to be a PreCure!”</p><p>“Oh, thats what your called?” A strange piece of Tonkatsu asked</p><p>“Yep! Guess so!”</p><p>“..oh, we havent said our names yet..Im Shirokuma” the white bear said</p><p>“I-Im Neko..” the cat said</p><p>“Tonkatsu!” The piece of fat said</p><p>“Tokage!” The lizard(?) said</p><p>“Im Penguin” the green penguin said</p><p>“Zassou! Zassou!” The piece of grass Neko was holding said</p><p>“Its nice to meet friends of Rabbit Master!” Mario said</p><p>“Indeed, indeed! Oh, the butlers are coming with your food, I will be on my way, enjoy!”</p><p>“You arent gonna sit with us?”</p><p>The Rabbit Master turned to Mario in slight confusion. He hadnt had food with his guests before, only with the butlers</p><p>“Truly?..”</p><p>The group nodded</p><p>“..well, the guests have never invited me before..I will join you!”</p><p>“Yay!” Tokage cheered</p><p>Laughter and cheer among the new group of friends sprouted, like the newly born flowers of the garden. What lies ahead of them? Mario may not know, neither do they, but, whatever it is, he’ll be ready! He has to be, he’s the only one who can do this!..right?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yum! Our First Sweet Memory in the Garden!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Rabbit Master shows his friends his great grandpa’s cook book, Ebi goes missing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The sweets and outfits of the PreCures are in the docs at the end notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please, more tea!” A cheerful little Tokage asked of the Rabbit Butlers</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Im assuming your all enjoying your stay?” The Rabbit Master asked</p><p>“We are!” Shirokuma replied</p><p>“Why wouldnt we? You have such a pretty garden..” Mario said</p><p>“We take very good care of it! It takes quiet the effort with paws like these..”</p><p>“Mmm..it takes just as much effort to eat with them, too..” Neko said. The group laughed</p><p>Mario was having a lot of fun with his new friends, but was still getting used to the garden..or maybe it was the concept of this being his new home for a while?..he couldnt tell which, for he was already confused about how he felt about this..</p><p>Later that day, he sat on a bench where Tapiocas and rabbits hopped alongside each other. A Tapioca looked at Mario directly, its look was oddly piercing</p><p>“Uh- hey!”</p><p>“What are you doing here”</p><p>He hated the way they talked to him sometimes. Are they being cynical or genuine?..</p><p>“You know..I didnt expect those little things to be so..”</p><p>“Cynical? I understand, but you cant judge a book by its cover!” Rabbit Master said as he brought a plate of tea for the two of them. “I made that mistake with my grandfather’s baking recipe book, I greatly regretted it!”</p><p>“Your grandfather had wrote baking book? Thats sweet!”</p><p>“Indeed, the sweets are quiet delicious! Wont you have a look?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>“Brilliant! Brilliant! I will get the others!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The friends gathered into the kitchen of Rabbit Master’s mansion. It was quiet humble. Rabbit Master and his three butlers walked in, with Rabbit Master carrying the book</p><p>“Sweets, sweets, sweets!..” Tokage sung</p><p>“Yeah! Sweets!” Mario responded</p><p>“Alright, let us settle down and take peak! We might find something we like!” The Rabbit Master said, after placing and opening the book for the group to see </p><p>“I wish Tonkatsu could look at it with us..I feel more nervous without him..” Neko said</p><p>“Yeah..Why couldnt he come, anyway?” Mario asked in curiosity</p><p>“I heard Ebifurai had gone missing, we helped Tonkatsu look but we didnt have much luck. Tonkatsu is still looking for her..she might turn up soon, though!” Shirokuma said</p><p>“Yes, yes..perhaps if we prepare something, she might come out! Shes been known to encourage you all to finish your meals, she might notice the sweet we made and tell us! J-just a thought though..” Rabbit Master replied</p><p>“I like that idea, Rabbit Master!” Shirokuma replied</p><p>“Truly? You think it may work?”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds like a good idea!” Mario said</p><p>“Alright, then! We shall commence the plan! I say we start with something simple..”</p><p>“Like what?” Shirokuma asked</p><p>“This one you may recall!”</p><p>He flips to a page with three small cakes with one layer, each with different berry and colored frosting inside each layer, with rabbit decor on top</p><p>“Rabbit Garden Cakes?..” Mario looked with an almost childlike wonder</p><p>“Indeed, indeed! A small but wondrous treat!”</p><p>“Im excited!..” Neko said</p><p>“Ok, let us begin baking!” The Rabbit Master exclaimed</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, nothin’ like a picnic to heal our wounds!” A grey demon exclaimed. He and the pink demon were eating at a small picnic deep in the woods</p><p>“Yeah, its fine and all, but we still got our butts kicked! We need a new plan…” the pink one replied</p><p>“Yeah, I guess the Strawberry King is better at pickin’ PreCured than I thought..”</p><p>“Im so mad! That garden was defenseless until that short stack showed his goody two shoe boots here!”</p><p>“Hmm..short..” the grey one began to think</p><p>Then, rustles in the bushes could be heard</p><p>“Are you going to eat everything?” A voice asked</p><p>“Eh? What’re ya on about?” The grey demon gets defensive</p><p>A little piece of fried shrimp that looked similar to the Tapiocas at the garden approached the two</p><p>“Will you?”</p><p>“I dunno..maybe?” The grey one answered</p><p>“Why do you care anyway? Mind your business!” The pink one sassed</p><p>“Im too determined to walk away and possibly let food be wasted like I was, so I wanna know”</p><p>“Blegh, determination, ya must be hangin’ around that PreCurr fella!” The grey one gagged</p><p>“PreCure?...”</p><p>“You didnt see him? He was really flashy and...bright” the pink one gagged as well</p><p>“..oh, Mario? Tonkatsu told me about him. He saved us, why do you hate him?”</p><p>“Hes getting in the way of our plans, DUHH!!”</p><p>“Good”</p><p>“Grrr..Berry, this bug thing is getting on my nerves! Swat it away or something!” The pink one whined</p><p>“Hehh? Your the one who casts the spells, Cherry!” The grey one retorted</p><p>“Berry?...Cherry?..so thats your names..Id tell Mario if I wasnt lost..”</p><p>“Lost?...eheheheh..” Berry soon grew a mischievous smile</p><p>“Ohhh, whats the plan? Its not gonna fail again, is it?”</p><p>“No, I think it’ll work! It’ll be a BIG hit, too!...” his smile grew as he flipped to a bookmarked page in the spell book</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful, please! We dont wanna mess up the frosting on top!” Tokage warned Neko</p><p>“I-I-Im trying! I-I c-can do it!..” Neko stuttered</p><p>“Don't pressure her, Tokage, pressure doesnt always help!” Mario warned</p><p>“Oh, sorry Neko..”</p><p>“I-i-its ok!..I think I did it!..”</p><p>“Its very pretty, Neko!” Shirokuma said</p><p>“Perfect! Now for decorating! I have plenty of things to dazzle the appearance with!” The Rabbit Master said ib delight. “Butlers! Bring the decorations, please!”</p><p>“We will!” The three bunnies said cheerfully</p><p>After the bunnies bring the decorations, the friends start decorating the cakes</p><p>“Mine looks nice, right?..” Penguin asked</p><p>“Of course, Penguin!” Mario answered</p><p>“Are you sure?..I dont feel very confident about it..”</p><p>“You should be! It pretty much looks exactly like the picture in the book!”</p><p>“..it does a little!...”</p><p>“Rabbit Master! Help me decorate mine!” Tokage called</p><p>“Why of course! Where would you like this berry placed?..”</p><p>The group continued having fun together, decorating the cakes, until the cakes were finished</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The group walks outside, the Rabbit Master was wheeling the three cakes on a gold cart. They were very beautiful cakes, shining almost as bright as the smiles on the friends faces</p><p>“..look! Its Tonkatsu! Ton-kat-suuu!!” Tokage cheered</p><p>“Mm..oh, hi everyone!..no luck finding Ebi..”</p><p>“Oh, well, we may have found a way to help!” Mario said</p><p>“Really??..”</p><p>“Yeah, we think if we have these cakes together, she might notice to ask if we’re gobna finish it all!”</p><p>“Wow..Im so happy your helping me!”</p><p>“Its important to help those you care for! There would be no friendship without care!” Rabbit Master said, placing the cakes on the table. “Now, let us sit and see if this will work!..”</p><p>The friends sat and waited, nibbling on the cakes from time to time. It felt harder to eat when a friend is missing. Will this work? Is Ebi ok?</p><p>“...shes not coming…” Tonkatsu said, looking down</p><p>“Lets not give up! Ebi never gave up her quest to save food from being wasted, you shan't give up on this!” The Rabbit Master said</p><p>“Yeah, she’ll turn up! We have to believe in her!” Mario exclaimed</p><p>“..right, me giving up on this plan means im giving up on her! I cant give up! I wont give up!”</p><p>“Thats the ticket!” Rabbit Master said</p><p>But the happy mode would soon be lifted, as a large, dark purple beam of light would shine from a part of the forest. But the beam wasnt the only large thing that erupted from the forest..</p><p>“That...thing...is that Ebi?!” Rabbit Master exclaimed, shocked</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A giant Ebi slowly stepped towards the Garden, her face had a dark shade to it, her eyes glowing. Her dark aura was strong, throwing Mario off a little</p><p>“Ebi!! What happened to you?!” Tonkatsu yelled</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Ebi??...”</p><p>The two demons floated up from behind her, recealing themselves</p><p>“Hey losers! Told you we’d be back!” Berry said teasingly</p><p>“What did you guys do to Tonkatsu’s friend?!” Mario said</p><p>“That nose of yours must be blocking your eyesight, its RIGHT there!” Cherry sassed</p><p>“I dont appreciate that kind of tone, young lady!” Rabbit Master objected</p><p>“Whatever, anyway, we decided to be nice and bring your little friend back!..”</p><p>“..or should we say, big friend!” Berry added</p><p>“Look out, though, shes real determined to make sure those cakes dont go to waste!”</p><p>The large Ebi looked at the cakes, then to the group of frightened friends</p><p>“The cakes are barely half eaten! You don’t appreciate food. No one does! I will teach you a lesson!” The cursed Ebi bellowed</p><p>“No!!” Mario said, taking the little wand out of his pocket</p><p> </p><p>•*.~ “ Fluffy sweets of joy, cotton tails of light! “ ~.*•<br/>
•*.~ “ Mysterious Garden, allow me to serve you! “ ~.*•<br/>
•*.~ “ In this battle of dark and bright! “ ~.*•</p><p>“Do you have to hurt Ebi??” Tokage worried</p><p>“Thats not Ebi..that cant be her, its some sort of curse! She’ll be ok, I promise!” Mario replied before hopping up to attack</p><p>“Wait, Mario!!” Tonkatsu yelled</p><p>It was too late, the cursed Ebi had swung her head, letting the shrimp tail on her head hot Mario, sending him back, crashing down</p><p>“Dear me!!” Rabbit Master said in shock, rushibg over along with Tonkatsu </p><p>“Mario!! You got hit!..” Tonkatsu said in fear</p><p>“Urghh..”</p><p>“He isnt in good shape to fight such a thing!..” Rabbit Master explained</p><p>“He was right!..this isnt Ebi at all….what did those demons do to her that made her this way?...” Tonkatsu said, beginning to tear up</p><p>“Now, now, we musnt cry, Ebi would hate to see that, we must stand up to this curse!”</p><p>The cursed Ebi looked down at the fallen Mario</p><p>“I will crush you like you crushed the dreams of the delicious food!”</p><p>“We wont allow that!” The Rabbit Master said</p><p>Both he and Tonkatsu stood in front of Mario, guarding him. Though they knew it wouldnt do much, they knew they must</p><p>“Man, looks like Mario aint the only crazy one here, ya guys really think standing in front of that corpse is gonna do much? She’ll jus’ squash ya anyway!” Berry laughed</p><p>“Dont hurt yourselves!” Skirokuma said, concerned</p><p>“We dont care if we become as flat as the decorational flowers on the cake! These cakes, made them together, cherished the memories!” Rabbit Master protested</p><p>“They werent made to be wasted, we were gonna enjoy them together after the cakes would lead Ebi here! We cant let you take one of my friends!” Tonkatsu joined</p><p>“Youve hurt Mario enough, we wont be allowing anymore of this!”</p><p>Suddenly, the most unexpected happened. Like Mario, Tonkatsu and Rabbit Master’s hearts began to glow a blinding light</p><p>“WHAT?!” Berry exclaimed</p><p>“No, there cant be more!!” Cherry grieved</p><p>The two each got a spoon, Tonkatsu got a gold spoon with a dollop of cream and a slice of lemon on top, and Rabbit Master got a silver rabbit handle spoon, with a dollop of creme as well and a rabbit shaped sprinkle</p><p>“Can it be?...is it really us too?...”</p><p>“Must be so, the same thing happened to Mario!”</p><p>“Wow...dont worry, Ebi, we’re coming to save you!”</p><p> </p><p>•*.~ “ Fluffy sweets of joy, cotton tails of light! “ ~.*•<br/>
•*.~ “ Mysterious Garden, allow me to serve you! “ ~.*•<br/>
•*.~ “ In this battle of dark and bright! “ ~.*•</p><p>Mario gained conscious to find that his two friends had changed, they were glowing, faces full of determination</p><p>“You...you guys are..”</p><p>“Indeed, we must be!” Rabbit Master replied</p><p>“Are you alright, Mario?” Tonkatsu asked</p><p>“Yeah, Im better!..I feel more prepared to fight since you guys are PreCured now too!” Mario said joyfully</p><p>“Wondrous to hear!” Rabbit Master replied. “Now, lets remove this curse from Ebi!”</p><p>“Right!” The other two said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I will crush you and the things you love! You dont understand what its like to be wasted!”</p><p>“You wont hurt us!” Tonkatsu retorted</p><p>The three hopped into the air, but this time, when the curse went to swing, the three of them created a rabbit shield together, strong enough to send it back a bit. Just when it was beginning to gain balance again, Mario kicks it from behind after running behind it</p><p>“I will...I will crush your dreams!!”</p><p>The curse came charging at the three, but they hopped out of the way before the curse could catch them, and then stomped it to the ground</p><p>Soon, another unexpected glow came from the three cakes, the spoons and wand reacted by shining as well</p><p>“Something in my heart is calling..I feel a new power!” Tonkatsu said excidetly</p><p>“I do too! Lets try it!” Mario replied</p><p> </p><p>•*.~ “Light dough, Soft frosting! “ ~.*•<br/>
•*.~ “Sweet attack, GO! “ ~.*•</p><p> </p><p>Three large Garden Cakes appeared over each PreCure, each of them sending one over to the curse. When the attack was finished, the curse burst into light, and soon, a little Ebi came floating down</p><p>“No no NO!! You CANT be serious!!” Cherry whined. “You said this plan would work!!”</p><p>“W-well thats because I thought there’d only be one PreCure!” Berry argued</p><p>“Whatever! That piece of shrimp was a lame weapon anyway! Later losers!!”</p><p>And like that, they were gone</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Im sorry I talked to them..” Ebi said, saddened</p><p>“You didnt do anything wrong, Ebi..” Mario said</p><p>“Yeah, you couldnt help it! I know you, your super determined!” Tonkatsu added</p><p>“We’re all just happy to have you back!..” Shirokuma said, relieved</p><p>“Im happy Im home too, the woods get repetitive and lonely..” Ebi said</p><p>“Well, as celebration (and a break), I say we should eat the cakes we made earlier! Theres still plenty, we were quiet nervous so not mich was eaten!” Rabbit Master said</p><p>The friends all happily ate, happy to know two new PreCures would protect them, and that Ebi was home again</p><p>But while the others celebrated, Tokage had something on his mind…</p><p>“...I wanna be a PreCure too!..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/116m3oOhnJmq4ly0AgG4-V9fTFZRXxefPk7HKlReEALY/edit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tokage Wants to be A PreCure Too!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After seeing his two friends become a PreCure, Tokage cant wait to become one himself!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As much as some of you wish for whatever reason, no, mario does not get publicly executed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark curses crashed onto the garden, at the result of constantly missing the PreCured</p><p>“Your aim sucks! Lemme have a turn!” Berry complained</p><p>“No way, theyre just too fast, thats all! Not like you can do any better!” Cherry argued</p><p>With each curse that landed, the strangest thing would happen. In place of the piece of ground, a plate pf curry would take its place, resembling the grass and stone pathway it cursed</p><p>“W-what kind of curse is this?!” Mario said, confused</p><p>“Geez, do we have’ta explain EVERYTHING? We’re gonna turn you pesky PreCures into curry!” Berry answered</p><p>“Yeah, Berry forgot to get groceries, so we decided what better to have then some curry..”</p><p>“..of our own enemies!” Berry finished</p><p>“Such a strange curse...yet oddly foul! You are quiet the duo..” Rabbit Master said. “Nonetheless, we wont allow this! Charge!”</p><p>“Wait, Rabbit Master, your getting reckless!” Tonkatsu warned. But, once again, his warning was useless. Berry and Cherry shot a curse directly at him, hitting him before he could act</p><p>“Rabbit Master!!” Mario ran up and caught what was now a curry dish of poor Rabbit Master</p><p>“Deary me...DEARY ME!! Im RICE!!” Rabbit Master exclaimed</p><p>“AAAAaaahahahaha!! Told you I was good at aiming!” Cherry said</p><p>“Whatever, you got lucky!” Berry said</p><p>“What do we do?..can we go on without him?..” Mario questioned</p><p>“We have to! Or else we’ll all be turned into curry!” Tonkatsu said</p><p>Mario couldnt believe, out of all his adventures, this is the first time he heard this sentence</p><p>Dodging the curses the best he could, Mario ran up and punched Berry and Cherry, who were later headbutted by Tonkatsu</p><p>“Give up the cursing and make Rabbit Master return to normal!” Mario demanded</p><p>“Eugh, fine, if you’ll stop punchin’ us! But uh..” Berry trailed off</p><p>“About your friend...hes gonna be that way for the rest of the day! Sorry! Byyye!”</p><p>The two demons left before Tonkatsu and Mario could respond. The two sat there for a second…</p><p>“THE REST OF THEY DAY???!!!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Its quiet alright, really! You could say its quiet relaxing, the life of a curry..” Rabbit Master said, strangely calm</p><p>“But...your FOOD...CURRY! Your CURRY!” Mario said, surprised by Rabbit Master’s lack of panic</p><p>“You arent worried? What if Berry and Cherry come back and we need you?” Tonkatsu questioned</p><p>“W-what if they steal you, what if something eats you...w-what if I eat you on accident???” Neko began to fret</p><p>“Now, now, calm down, everyone, the day will be over soon, I shall be fine! Theres nothing I can do, theres no point in causing a fuss..” Rabbit Master looked over at Neko “And Im sure you wont eat me by mistake, we have plenty of things to eat! And plus, Im the only plate of curry here, you wont mistaken me for another!”</p><p>“W-well...your not really the ONLY plate..” Shirokuma alluded to the plates of curry made from the patches of grass and flowers of the garden “B-but your very different, Im sure you wont be eaten by accident!”</p><p>They sat in silence for a bit until Neko began to fret about something else</p><p>“W-whos gonna take care of the garden now?..Rabbit Master cant move, so..”</p><p>Neko had a point, a good one. Who would tend to Rabbit Master’s wonderful garden? His cherished mansion?</p><p>“..well..I guess we’ll have to!” Mario said</p><p>“Yeah!” Tokage replied</p><p>“Oh, you would truly do that for me?” Rabbit Master said</p><p>“Why wouldnt we? We are friends after all, we know you’d be pretty disappointed if your garden wasnt cared for correctly..” Mario replied</p><p>“Why..am I ever so grateful!..oh, if only I could teach you how..”</p><p>“Maybe..your butlers! Youve been training them, right?..maybe..they could help us?..” Shiro suggested</p><p>“Yes, yes! Splendid! You will have to call them over, Im afraid, my paws have become rice and can no longer move..”</p><p>“W-we can see that..” Mario said, remembering how strange the situation is</p><p>Mario clapped twice, only to see three rabbits speed toward them</p><p>“Oh, Mario! What do you need?” Genki asked</p><p>“Er- well, you see..long story short, your teacher got turned into curry, and we need help with keeping the garden nice while he’s cur-“</p><p>“CURRY?!” The three rabbits said, shocked</p><p>“Yeah...curry…” Mario said, still in a bit of disbelief</p><p>“Th-thats scary..” Hitomi worried</p><p>“Were those demons behind this?..” Bon asked, sleepily</p><p>“Yeah..” Mario said</p><p>“That was mean! Anyway, we will help you since Rabbit Master cant care for this garden!” Genki said cheerfully </p><p>“Thank you!” Tonkatsu said</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>A voice from a certain lizard called</p><p>“Whats wrong?..” Shiro asked</p><p>“I dont need the butler’s help! I can clean the garden by myself!” Tokage replied</p><p>“I dont know how you could say that..it’s impossible for me to do anything on my own..” Penguin said, quiet negatively </p><p>“I can! Because I wanna be the next PreCure!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I wanna prove myself! Like Mario! And Rabbit Master! And Tonkatsu!” Tokage said confidently </p><p>“I always thought being a PreCure was more about..working together..though thats just what I think..” Shiro said shyly</p><p>“Indeed, that is correct! We are a team, we act together, as one! Not separate!” Rabbit Master said. Shiro looked in admiration, joyed that he was right</p><p>“But..Ill ask for help too often! Thats why Im not a PreCure yet! I need to do something by myself!” Tokage argued</p><p>“Im sure you wont,Tokage, its ok to ask for help! I need help a lot, and Im still a PreCure!” Mario said</p><p>“You dont need help ALL the time..and I do..so Im doing something by myself! You cant change my mind!”</p><p>“I dont think we can..or at least I cant..lets just let him go by himself” Penguin? asked</p><p>“If he really wants to..” Mario said, uncertain</p><p>“Good luck, Tokage!..” Tonkatsu said, slightly worried</p><p>The group walks off with the three little rabbit butlers, while Tokage goes in the opposite direction to see what he can do</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few hours, the three butlers walked, feeling hungry after all the work</p><p>“Im hungry..” Bon said</p><p>“I am too! But we cant use the kitchen while its being cleaned..” Genki replied</p><p>“What should we do?..” Hitomi asked</p><p>“Hmm..”</p><p>Genki looked over, a plate catching its eye</p><p>“Look! Its some curry!..but how did it get here?..”</p><p>“Oh, maybe its from those demons..I dont wanna eat it, Im scared..” Hitomi said</p><p>“Im hungry, Ill eat some.” Bon said</p><p>“Me too!” Genki said</p><p>“Are..are you sure you wanna eat that?..” Hitomi asked</p><p>“Its ok, Hitomi! Rabbit Master wont mine if we have just a bite of his garden!” </p><p>“Thats not really-“ Hitomi was interrupted by his stomach growling</p><p>“You should eat some, Hitomi, your hungry.” Bon said</p><p>“Um...I guess..”</p><p>“Lets eat!” Genki said</p><p>They all took a bite, there faces soon looking underwhelmed. It didnt taste like Curry, sadly, it tasted like grass</p><p>“Eww..” Genki remorsed</p><p>“I dont like this..oh, what if it tastes like this because it did something to us??..” Hitomi panicked</p><p>“It probably just tastes bad..” Bon said</p><p>Then, out of the blue, the three started to glow a dark purple</p><p>“W-whats happening??” Hitomi started to panic again</p><p>Soon, a POOF, and all of them were now Curry!</p><p>“NOOOOOOOO!!” Hitomi cried. “We’re FOOD!! I dont like this, I dont wanna be fooood!!” He started weeping</p><p>Not too far away, Tokage was looking around. He hadnt found much to do, until he heard the cries of the poor butler Hitomi</p><p>“Why are you crying, HitoOOOOOOOH NO!! How did you get turned into Curry?! Did Berry and Cherry do this??” Tokage began to panic too</p><p>“We just ate some of the curry from the ground..” Genki started</p><p>“And then we turned into Curry!..” Bon said</p><p>“Oh no..wait! This is my chance! I can prove myself!” Tokage exclaimed </p><p>“Really? How?” Genki asked. “Is it gonna turn us back?”</p><p>“It will! I promise! Im gonna..find the demons! Yeah! Im gonna be brave and tell them to turn you AND Rabbit Master back! Then Ill become a PreCure! The rest will be so happy!”</p><p>“YOUR GONNA GO TO THE DEMONS?!” The butlers exclaimed</p><p>“I-I-I dont know, Tokage, dont you- woah!!” Hitomi was once again interrupted by Tokage picking up the plate he was on and putting it on one of the garden’s food carts</p><p>“Dont worry, Hitomi! Nothing bad will happen! I promise!” Tokage wheeled them off into the forest, the last place he heard the demons were</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I hope Tokage’s ok..” Neko worried</p><p>“Im sure he is..I hope..” Mario said</p><p>“I understand your concerns, but I am sure he is fine by himself! What could possibly happen?” Rabbit Master said rhetorically</p><p>“Er- well, I didnt really mean it like that..or at least thats not what Im worrying about..”</p><p>Then, a knock on the door</p><p>“Oh, that must be him right now!” Mario said, slightly relieved, only to find a giant, liquid monster peering its face through the door</p><p>“Oh, nevermind, its just a….a….A…”</p><p>The monster roared..or was that more of a wail? They could hear the mischievous laughter of Berry and Cherry, along with the cries of a certain lizard and butlers</p><p>“Quick! Up the chimney!” Mario said</p><p>“A-are you sure thats the most-“</p><p>“We dont have a choice! Plus, we can get a better view from there!” Mario said to Rabbit Master</p><p>“Ahm, I was..going to suggest this window..”</p><p>“..or the window. Thats another option”</p><p>Mario helps the Sumikkos get out the window, with Penguin? carrying Rabbit Master on its head. Penguin? said having a plate on its head felt familiar</p><p>They run out to find Tokage and three plates of Curry shaped like the butlers in training being levitated by Cherry’s magic, crying for help. The monster turned towards the Sumikkos and Mario</p><p>“Daw, I though had ‘em trapped! Whatever, we’ll still wash ya away with this monster wave!” Berry said</p><p>“What are you doing with Tokage?! And what did you do to the butlers?!” Mario questioned angerly</p><p>“We didnt do anything to the butlers, they must’ve eaten some of the cursed Curry we made earlier! Ahaha!” Cherry replied</p><p>“Your little lizard pal on the other hand gave us a helpin’ hand! Ya see, we were bored in the forest when his dumb little face showed up an’ he begged us to turn your little butlers back to normal, he started cryin’ and cryin’ to the point where we got the funny idea to make this big fella usin’ the tears!”</p><p>“*sniff* its all my fault..*sniff* Ill never be a PreCure!” Tokage began to cry. The monster began to grow stronger, releasing a loud roar</p><p>“Dont say that, Tokage! You were trying to help!” Tonkatsu said</p><p>“But none of this wouldve happened if I wasnt so useless!! WAAAAHHH!!”</p><p>“U-useless? Oh, no no, we promise you arent, Tokage-“ Mario said, before being interrupted by another loud roar</p><p>“Ergh- hang in tight, buddy! We’ll save you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>•*.~ “ Fluffy sweets of joy, cotton tails of light! “ ~.*•<br/>
•*.~ “ Mysterious Garden, allow me to serve you! “ ~.*•<br/>
•*.~ “ In this battle of dark and bright! “ ~.*•</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, if only I could help you two!” Rabbit Master said</p><p>“Its ok, Rabbit Master! We have an idea!” Shiro said, as he, Neko, and Penguin? brought out paper, color pencils and scissors. The three start doodling pieces of Rabbit Master’s PreCure outfit on the paper</p><p>“His teacup isnt shaped like that..” “Oh, I thought so..” “Is this the right color”</p><p>“I-I dont think-“ Mario began, but the monster soon swung at him and Tonkatsu, in which he immediately used a shield</p><p>Tonkatsu and Mario attempt to fight the monster, but due to being made of water, it was almost impossible</p><p>“What should we do?..” Tonkatsu asked</p><p>Mario thought and then remembered; these tears were all from Tokage, they grow stronger as he cries more. They have to tell Tokage everything is ok!</p><p>“Tonkatsu! We have to cheer Tokage up! Its the only way the monster will weaken!” Mario said</p><p>“Ok!”</p><p>“Tokageee!!” Mario called for the reptiles attention</p><p>“I-I know, I made everything a mess..” Tokage assumed</p><p>“No! You werent trying to, you wanted to help, I know what its like to make mistakes because of that! Its all ok!” Mario said</p><p>“Yeah! So please dont cry!” Tonkatsu added</p><p>“*sniff* B-but..I cant do anything myself. If I asked for your help, things wouldve gone right, because I cant do anything!!” Tokage said. The monster grew larger</p><p>“Your right, things would have went better if you had asked, you would have known what to do! Asking for help..well, helps! It doesnt make you useless, it shows your strong! It shows you care!..n-not like you werent caring earlier, maybe just a bit too much!” Mario said</p><p>“Its ok to ask for help, Tokage! Thats what makes you a hero! Thats what makes you a PreCure! Being reliant on others!” Tonkatsu said</p><p>The words finally got to Tokage, the words ‘its ok’ ringing through his ears. His final tears dropped, his eyes sparkling at the two PreCures.</p><p>“..Thank you!..I understand now! I can ask for help and still be a PreCure!”</p><p>A shine, a familiar warm one this time, shows itself from Tokages heart. A spoon, with a dollop of white cream with a small marshmallow, shaped like a sea dinasour..how come?..came out of Tokages heart, which had skipped a beat as soon as he saw the spoon. How did he get it? Right! Because he finally understood, asking for help doesnt make you powerless!</p><p> </p><p>•*.~ “ Fluffy sweets of joy, cotton tails of light! “ ~.*•<br/>
•*.~ “ Mysterious Garden, allow me to serve you! “ ~.*•<br/>
•*.~ “ In this battle of dark and bright! “ ~.*•</p><p>“What?! No WAY!!” Berry agonized</p><p>“Ugh, everytime! This is so annoying!!” Cherry complained</p><p>The monster began to whine as well as it began to shrink. It swung weakly at mario but he once again used a shield, and pushed back, sending the monster back a bit</p><p>“Now with the monster weak and Tokage, we can use the Rabbit Garden Cakes attack!” Tokage said</p><p>“Right!” Mario said. “You ready, Tokage?”</p><p>“Yeah! Ive always been! Ever since I wanted to be a PreCure!”</p><p> </p><p>•*.~ “Light dough, Soft frosting! “ ~.*•<br/>
•*.~ “Sweet attack, GO! “ ~.*•</p><p> </p><p>The monster evaporates as its hit by the attack, the two demons yell in agony as they watch their plan disintegrate before them</p><p>“Doohh..YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT YA PESKY PRECURES!!” Berry shouted</p><p>The demons flew off in fury, while Tokage cheered. He couldnt be happier!</p><p>“I did it, Mario, Im a PreCure now! Im so happy! I wish I could tell mama!” Tokage cheered</p><p>“She would be happy!” Tonkatsu encouraged</p><p>“Uh..oh, yeah!” Mario said, feeling a little awkward after thinking of what exactly the two were alluding to. “We’re so proud of you!”</p><p>“Yayy!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As expected, things returned to normal. Rabbit Master and his butlers in training were no longer food and could tend to their garden again</p><p>But soon, a very special letter would arrive for Mario. One he had anticipated for a quite a while!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if I got the names wrong, there isnt any translation for the sumikko gurashi series and google translate is the best i got</p>
<p> </p>
<p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/10v2hdyBEDziuS2iCnu2JP2Evz4jnvBa7qhJs23wdhKY/edit</p>
<p>Link to the google docs showcasing the characters</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>